Russian Roulette
by dark-charmer.xo
Summary: He didn't know what was worse; lying to her where he was or telling her the truth. No matter what he was killing her inside but he couldn't stop. After all he did meet his crack before he met her. Kai/Oc warning: language, drug use, sex


"What are you saying?" His voice tensed; he mentally prepared himself for the worse but still didn't expect it. She loved him and only wanted him, that's what she told him constantly; he was the only one she ever wanted and that he made her happy.

"Kai you just don't get it," she wiped the tears that had started to fall from her eyes. "It was my birthday; you missed my birthday for Christ sakes!"

His heart quickened; he still didn't expect anything too bad. Maybe she danced on the bar or danced with a guy. He could honestly say that he forgotten about the party; he wanted to be there but he just lost track of time.

"I forgot..." the words slipped out.

"That makes it better! That you forgot! You could at least stop lying to me and say you were smoking crack with Mitchell and his buddies instead of saying some lame excuse!" She turned her back to him, continuing to make their dinner.

"Fine I'm sorry, that's where I was okay? I am sorry that I was doing that on your birthday and I won't forget again." He touched her shoulder. "Akemi, what happened?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. "You have to understand, I was hurt and embarrassed and I needed you there. Kai I needed you to show up and you swore on everything you would." She looked away from him. "He was there and..."

The words echoed in his head. 'He was there...He was there...'

"Who." His soft voice had turned hard and his eyes darkened. "Who the fuck was it?"

"You didn't let me finish..." she didn't look at him or wipe the tears.

"Akemi who the fuck did you sleep with!" He banged the cupboard behind her and she didn't move an inch; she was use to this angry person he snapped into regularly but she didn't want anyone else to see it; this was their secret.

"I..." she was trying to come up with any excuse but something inside of her couldn't lie. Akemi looked up at him straight in the eye and wiped the tears away. Her voice was stronger now and she prepared herself for the worst. "It was Ray; he was there and comforted me when you didn't show."

Kai felt his breathing stop and the blood rush to his head; he couldn't see straight, he couldn't even think straight. He saw Akemi's face go back to frightened as she looked back down to the ground and then closed her eyes; she was waiting for him to snap.

"You slept with one of my best friends." He said slowly. "He neglected to tell me that when I talked to him today."

"I wanted to..."

"Shut up!" he grabbed her shoulder and rammed her hard into the counter. "So what you two got a good laugh behind my back?" his grip tightened and she whimpered. "Did you think it was funny? Did you!"

"No it wasn't even like that." The tears formed in her eyes again. "Let me go Kai."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up!" he reached his other hand out and hit her hard in the face.

Akemi's face snapped to the side and her fist tightened. She looked back at Kai with a dark look in her eyes; she shoved him as hard as she could. "Get the hell out of here Kai. This is my home and you're not welcomed anymore." She got out of his gripped and shoved him again.

"What did you just say?" Kai advanced and grabbed her arm again. "Is that what you want? For me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Before Akemi could react Kai had pulled his arm back and punched her in the side of the face as hard as he could; Akemi fell back, hitting her head off the counter and then falling to the ground. She was in shock and couldn't fight back and he got on top of her and began to punch her some more.

She cried out and begged him to get off and finally something had snapped back Kai to his old self; he jumped off of her and looked at his hands. Blood from Akemi's mouth dripped from his knuckles and he reached in his pocket, looking for his stash.

"You smoked it before you beat me." Their eyes met. "Now get the fuck out."

Kai stood frozen in place.

"KAI GET THE FUCK OUT!" she cried out.

That was all he needed; he took off out the door and ran to his car. He needed a fix and then he could think clearly. 'Just one hit and then I can call her and make it up. I just have to find Mitchell.'

Kai pulled out his phone and sent a quick text; just as quickly, he received one back. He stuck the keys in the ignition and headed to what he called his second home. Kai's hands shook as he turned left; he couldn't get the image of Akemi's face as he beat her from his head.

He looked down at the picture of them on his cell phone; both of them were happy and smiling wide. He had promised to keep that as his background picture as long as they were together. It was one of the rare pictures of them smiling.

He had hurt her, worse than ever before. The whole conversation circled in his mind and then he thought of Ray; his blood boiled again as he pulled into Mitchell's driveway. He needed to calm down before he lost his cool again.

Kai sat down inside, telling Mitchell he could only stay for one blast.

"I fucked up."

Mitchell blew out smoke and looked at him. "Why man, what happened?"

"I hit her Mitchell. I beat her."

Mitchell handed him the pipe and shrugged his shoulders. "It happens; it's the effects of this shit. She said some shit about researching all of this so she should have known."

Kai light his lighter and sucked in hard; he dropped the pipe and leaned back in the chair, feeling better then he has a few seconds ago. His body felt like it was floating and nothing would ever feel better then he has felt at that moment.

Time passed on and before the high had left Kai remembered Akemi.

"Smoke me another one and then I have to leave."

Mitchell couldn't argue, he was too high too. Kai hit one more blast and forced himself back to his car; he started it up and took off, unsteadily from Mitchell's driveway.

Kai had never driven high before but it felt amazing; he felt like the car was weightless underneath him and that he was invincible. He had even forgotten why he started the car in the first place. Nothing in his windshield made sense to him.

Suddenly he found rang from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Kai it's Ray, where the hell are you?"

"You're calling from Akemi's phone. Why are you at my home?"

"Akemi called me...are you driving?"

"I could be."

He heard Ray let out a concerned sigh. "Kai you shouldn't be driving, pull over."

"Fuck you."

"Kai..."

"Fuck off, put Akemi on."

"Kai..."

"Put her on the fucking phone Ray!"

Ray growled into the phone. "Why so she can worry more? You already bruised her physically Kai! Do you want to bruise her mentally knowing that your fucking higher than a kite and driving."

Kai was about the respond when he hit a pot hole and the phone fell from his hands.

"Fuck." Kai reached down and reached around for the phone.

"Kai...Kai...Kai..." he heard Akemi's voice. "Kai just come home in one piece okay?"

"I am sorry Akemi." Her voice made him cry. "I can't believe I..."

Kai looked up and a pair of light blinded him from the road; he pushed his foot on what he thought was the break and heard the horn of another car. It was like everything was in slow motion; the sound of Akemi screaming on the phone, the light getting closer and closer to him.

Kai had been floating on his high and then everything went black.


End file.
